Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!
by 00JellaNilzzZ
Summary: AU. Series of one-shots. In which the unconventional, chaotic characters of KHR joins in and meets the youthful assassins in the unnatural settings of Class E. (Would later add some of the Arcobaleno and other characters of the KHR cast.)
1. Yamamoto Takeshi

Disclaimer: I could never claim for any of these two fandoms as mine. I'm merely a fan with an imagination and a thirst for writing fanfiction for both of them.

Warning: Spoilers ahead!

* * *

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 1. Yamamoto Takeshi

10/07/15

* * *

It was with a grin so simple and honest that they first met him. A hand lifted in a friendly greeting and a tenure full of positive energy. Nagisa smiled together with the whole class.

 _Such a refreshing greeting,_ he remembered thinking to himself.

He was tall, happy and friendly. That's what everyone thought of Yamamoto Takeshi. There were no doubts, no suspicions… nothing. He was simply accepted. He was an honest-to-goodness all-around nice guy who's always ready to give anyone and everyone a smile.

He failed the exam for transfers and landed on Class E. He gets bad grades like the rest of the class but if given the chance, he could pass exams without much problem. But he didn't seem to care much with grades. He could have gotten himself transferred to the main campus but he said he liked Class E that's why he stayed.

He was odd and a goofball. He gets along with everyone, especially with Sugino. And by extension, to him as well. His best friend finally have someone to play and talk about baseball without being afraid of being put down. Nagisa chuckled to himself. A day wouldn't pass without the two not bringing up anything baseball-related.

When it came to baseball, those two were like obsessed fanboys. That exhibition game between Class E and the baseball team was like a zesty festival for the two. They couldn't believe Yamamoto-san's fast balls, at all! They were very, VERY fast. And he could hit Shindo's fast balls like a pro! Well, considering he could hit even Koro-sensei's fast balls sometimes, it shouldn't have surprised them much. Though he thought Sugino was a little jealous of Yamamoto-san's talent in baseball; especially when Yamamoto-san had admitted getting scouted by the Pro League at one point. But that had been easily resolved when Yamamoto-san took notice of this and told his fellow baseball enthusiast, "Maa, Sugino. Not everyone grows the same way. You're just a late bloomer. Like Tsuna!"

They didn't know who Tsuna was but Sugino looked better after that. And that was all that mattered then.

All-in-all, Yamamoto-san blended in the class so easily that it was hard for anyone to suspect anything wrong with him at all. Though there was that one time he stared at Kayano and suddenly commented, "You should smile lively for real."

Kayano's eyes widened for a second but smiled and nodded the next. The topic was dropped and forgotten thereafter. It was weird, but it wasn't important enough to contemplate over.

Even when they try to assassinate Koro-sensei, he was always the to-go guy if you're looking for someone to help you out. Yamamoto-san never really initiated assassinating Koro-sensei himself, but he was always forthcoming if he was asked to help. He didn't complain nor ask much questions other that what he was expected to do. He'd do anything with a grin worthy of a toothpaste commercial.

His gun handling was average and he was a bit good with the knife but he wasn't really comfortable with them. Unless he was using the knife for sushi, Yamamoto-san once said. He's agile, got great reflexes and his movements were smooth and confident but he always seem to move as if the knife was longer, with a better reach. Karasuma-sensei inquired about this once and Yamamoto-san said he wished it was a sword, a _katana_ to be more specific. When asked why, he simply smiled and answered easily, "I'd know how to use it better. It's just like a baseball bat."

Sugino laughed and patted Yamamoto-san's back at that. While Karasuma-sensei sighed but promised to try acquiring one for him. Some in class expressed interest with using a sword as well but Karasuma-sensei warned he wouldn't be able to teach them beyond some basic moves. Most deflated at that, it wouldn't be of much use against a super being that could move at Mach 20 if they couldn't use it beyond the most fundamental of skills. Even so, Yamamoto-san insisted he still wanted one. Karasuma-sensei just shrugged and gave his okay.

Yamamoto-san was strange but alright. There was nothing suspicious about him, at all. At least, on a normal day-to-day basis, that was.

During times of tension or crisis, his smile turned sharp and his eyes were focused and intense. Not many took notice of this though since they were all occupied to a degree during these circumstances. But of those who did, it was intriguing to say the least. Nagisa felt calmer and at ease at this change for reasons he couldn't figure out. Karma said it made him wary. Koro-sensei turned more attentive to Yamamoto-san, glancing more often to the tall teen than necessary. Karasuma-sensei looked conflicted. And Bitch-sensei was contemplative.

The first time this happened was when they first met Takaoka-sensei. It was only by chance that Nagisa witnessed it. He was the nearest to the taller teen that time. He just suddenly felt a quiet, dangerous aura beside him for a moment and his eyes shifted immediately to his side, only to see it gone the next second. It happened so fast, he thought he imagined it. But Yamamoto-san seemed willing to play along with Takaoka-sensei amiably and well-enough but had refused the cakes.

Yamamoto-san wasn't present the next day, he said he was needed back home. When asked what it was, he said there was a family event he couldn't miss. And they left it at that. He always seemed to just skip school for some family event every now and then, so, they've gotten used to it.

But for Nagisa, he felt it was better that Yamamoto-san wasn't present that day. Things might have gone differently if he were, whether it was for better or worse, he couldn't tell for sure. But it wouldn't have been pretty. The baseball enthusiast wasn't one to care for petty insults and the degrading comments that the main campus had turned to their class in a regular basis but Nagisa could guess that he was the type to not let anyone who'd physically hurt his friends go even when things seemed to have gotten resolved.

The second time was during their summer retreat to an Okinawa resort. It was the first time Nagisa seen the tall teen without a smile. Yamamoto-san gazed at their ill classmates with a quiet and calm visage as if silently vowing he would fix it, somehow for whatever means necessary. It was somewhat reassuring, Yamamoto-san's determination, that was.

It was when they first encountered Smog that they first saw – briefly as that had been – when Yamamoto-san used the sword Karasuma-sensei gave him. It had been a month ago when Karasuma-sensei distributed the anti-sensei swords and attempted to teach it to them, but it didn't work out, at all. There was little to nothing they could do with it, so, they gave up trying to use since then. Most just left it somewhere to gather dust but Yamamoto-san carried it with him all the time, along with a _shinai_ in a baseball bat's bag. They never saw him did some practice with it, so, they were surprised when he finally took it in his hand – assured and at ease.

They didn't know when exactly he moved but they were sure it was when Fuwa was giving her explanation for Smog's suspicious actions. Before Fuwa started talking, Nagisa briefly saw Yamamoto-san put his hand on the _shinai_ until Koro-sensei turned his gaze to him. It looked like they were talking through their eyes. It was surreal.

He didn't know what happened next with those two because his attention had shifted to Fuwa. But the next thing they knew, Yamamoto-san was already behind Smog and had knocked him out with his anti-sensei sword.

They happily praised him and patted his back but Yamamoto-san wasn't happy about it. When they asked why, he answered, "Because I should have moved before Karasuma-sensei got hit by the poison."

Everyone just simply reassured him that he wasn't at fault. Everyone hadn't expected Smog at all and wouldn't have known anything was wrong if Fuwa hadn't said anything about it. Everyone had been busy reassuring Yamamoto-san that no one questioned how and why he knew to be suspicious of Smog.

The first time he saw Yamamoto-san's serious, calculative gaze was when they met Grip in that hallway. His stance was stiff and ready to move while his hand had stayed on his _shinai_ 's hilt. It was also the first time some sort of suspicion was laid on Yamamoto-san. When Grip called them out of hiding, it seemed he'd missed Yamamoto-san's presence. Grip had been so surprised when they left their hiding place. They thought the surprise came from his miscalculation but, somehow, Nagisa doubted it. Grip's eyes steadily gazed at Yamamoto-san's form like he was trying to remember him from somewhere.

Even when Grip was fighting Karma, his gaze would wander back to Yamamoto-san as if fretting for any sudden, fatal movement. That never happened though, since Karma defeated Grip through his wits and cunning.

They defeated Gastro after that but Yamamoto-san hadn't done anything special. Though Koro-sensei did specifically called to him to not use "his _sword_ " and simply follow his instructions. Koro-sensei may have thought Yamamoto-san would sneak behind Gastro the same way he did to Smog. That would have been dangerous. Gastro has a gun and he had such superb marksmanship. Not to mention the assassin's uncanny ability to just know about his ambushers.

The first time they felt an inkling to his bloodlust was when Takaoka-sensei blew up the antidotes for their ill classmates. But Nagisa's own bloodlust and declaration of his want to kill Takaoka-sensei held their attention more prominently. So, most forgot about this and were simply relieved when all things were over.

The next time Yamamoto-san let out his bloodlust though, everyone felt it surely and clearly. And it was really frightening.

Yamamoto-san had been away for a few days for some family event again and was due to be back in class just a day after the _Shinigami_ walked in their class so casually and naturally before he threatened Bitch-sensei's life were they not to comply to his demands. He wasn't there that time but he had returned to town that evening and immediately went together with Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei when they've called him and asked about his classmates' whereabouts. Yamamoto-san had apparently stubbornly and vehemently protested against not coming that both their teachers could only reluctantly agree to his insistence.

When Karasuma-sensei went off to chase the _Shinigami_ , Yamamoto-san immediately knocked out Bitch-sensei with the hilt of his _shinai_. He then turned to them, asked them to stand back and took a stance with his _shinai_. And the strangest thing happened. He slashed the _shinai_ to the metal bars like they were paper and had moved so gracefully like he'd been handling the sword for years!

They all looked at him with wide eyes – stunned but awed. When they looked at his hand, the _shinai_ was gone and had been replaced by a REAL, really sharp _katana_. And when they finally seen his eyes, fear seemed to have encompassed the whole class. They were really cold and hard. No one said it, but everyone had realized then and there that Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't an ordinary student. He's a professional like Bitch-sensei, those three assassins back in Okinawa, Lovro and the _Shinigami_.

A flash of hurt briefly sparked through Yamamoto-san's eyes as he watched them before he turned his back, ready to give chase to Karasuma-sensei and the _Shinigami_. Before he could leave though, Koro-sensei spoke, "Do you have a _Family_?"

It was a peculiar question but they all got the gist that the _family_ Koro-sensei was asking was far from the domesticated one they're familiar with. Though Yada seemed to understand the most of what it meant, mostly due to her enthusiastic learning from Bitch-sensei.

It was _that_ sort of thing. They soon understood that Yamamoto-san was from _that world_. The same world Bitch-sensei had lived her life in – the dark side of society.

Yamamoto-san turned back to them. Gone was his cold visage. And with a warm smile, gentle eyes and soft tune, he answered while fingering a ring secured to his neck by a necklace, "They're a wonderful family, Koro-sensei. It was my choice so don't worry about it."

It was around that time that Bitch-sensei came back to consciousness and gasped as she looked at the ring so attentively and fixatedly. Her face paled, her eyes widened, and her body shook. Bitch-sensei was afraid. And they understood that the ring was important, and Yamamoto-san was important and to be feared in the underworld.

Everyone tensed and carefully watched Yamamoto-san's every movement. Everything else seemed to have faded to the background.

What would he do? Why was he here? Who sent him? Was everything a farce? Questions circled their minds endlessly.

Until Koro-sensei simply laughed and gone was the tension that easily. It was also then when they've taken notice of Karasuma-sensei and the _Shinigami_ had fallen off a pit from above. And Yamamoto-san had immediately moved in. He weaved in and out of combat easily. There wasn't anyone there who'd dare question Yamamoto-san's skill in the sword. To say he was great was an understatement. Even the _Shinigami_ seemed to have acknowledged his abilities.

Between Karasuma-sensei and Yamamoto-san, the _Shinigami_ didn't have a chance. Not even Koro-sensei intervened at that point. Not even when the _Shinigami_ fired the gun embedded inside his hand! Because Yamamoto-san was immediately in front of the _Shinigami_ and easily cut the bullet in half while Karasuma-sensei knocked him out from behind.

There was a moment of unsure silence after that. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei talked for a bit about her betrayal but everyone forgave her easily enough. And the atmosphere lightened immediately. Until Karasuma-sensei finally asked about Yamamoto-san's skill in the sword.

"Oh, that?" Yamamoto-san grinned his usual grin while he casually held his _katana_ to his side and it reverted back to being a _shinai_ and proudly admitted, "My Old Man taught it to me more than two years ago. It's the Shigure Soeen Ryu. It's the best sword style there is. It's invincible!"

And just like that he was back to the kind and carefree Yamamoto Takeshi they met the first day. They weren't as trusting as they were to him thereafter but they slowly warmed up to him after a time. He still acted the same and he was genuinely having fun with them. He didn't mention anything about what his _Family_ was but he'd openly tell them stories of some crazy, unbelievable things he and his family had gone through. And it would always leave them laughing to tears.

He only ever did use his _Shigure Kintoki_ , his _katana_ , once when Shiro and _Shinigami_ – or Koro-sensei's apprentice, he supposed – showed up. That was a really dangerous event that he didn't want to think about if possible. It gave him nightmares for so many nights. And he doesn't believe he'd ever forget about it for the rest of his life!

But Yamamoto-san did continually use his anti-sensei sword instead. He even started attacking Koro-sensei out of the blue thereafter. He could cut down two or three tentacles at times but Koro-sensei always seemed to be able to escape before Yamamoto-san could deal some fatal damage.

Lovro was incredibly impressed the first time he'd seen this. When he'd managed to corner Yamamoto-san, Lovro's face when he heard his name and sword style was a mixture of fear and awe. It seemed that the sword style was quite infamous. But Lovro didn't spoke a word anymore of this subject. When Bitch-sensei and Lovro conversed next, everyone noticed how more fixated they looked at Yamamoto-san. At times, the two would tremble from an illusory chill as Yamamoto-san gazed back at them.

That had not been reassuring. But everyone moved on from this and simply accepted it. Yamamoto-san was still nice and warm to them. He never tried to attack them and would come to their rescue if something was wrong. Their doubts vanished from that point.

Then, on that final day. That day they finally were able to kill Koro-sensei, right after Koro-sensei had said his final words to everyone he turned to Yamamoto-san silently asking for something they knew had to do with Yamamoto-san's _other_ life.

"Don't worry, Koro-sensei. Tsuna would always pull us through and does his best to protect everyone, the same way me and the rest of the family does to everyone. And if there ever came a time any of them-," Yamamoto-san's eyes panned over them, "-were to get dragged into _that_ world.-" A wave of complete stillness enveloped the whole area as Yamamoto-san's eyes hardened with determination, "-I promise I'd take care of them and Tsuna would welcome them with open arms. Tsuna would never make anyone do anything they don't like. Right, Tsuna?"

"Of course," an unknown voice echoed through the field. As one, they all looked at the source and found an unassuming – though short – young man, leaning against a tree. His brown locks gently danced with the breeze and his eyes, the colour of sunset, gazed kindly but reassuringly back to Koro-sensei, "You've taken care of Takeshi so well this past year. It's the least I could do. Though it would, of course, be better if they never have to find their way there."

Koro-sensei and the brunet silently gazed at each other until their teacher nodded his head the best he could from his laid out form. Koro-sensei and Yamamoto-san trusted the brunet and that was enough for them as well.

Yamamoto-san grinned so brightly then, "So you can take a rest now, Koro-sensei, and let your students take care of themselves."

Koro-sensei let out a laugh they've all been used to and closed his eyes, "And with this, the last term of fundamentals is now over. Good luck, my students! Always remember, make an assassination Sensei would be proud of."

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me if there were anything wrong with it. Grammar or facts from either fandom, or even with my characterization. Feel free to criticize it. I'm writing Tsuna's version next, still in Nagisa's POV. I'll have it done soon, I believe. So, leave all your thoughts in your reviews~!

PS: For those who read HI:DES and PEx, both are in a temporary hiatus. I'm not discontinuing them, I just won't be able to write for either of them right now. My laptop broke and all my plans and world building were in my laptop and I'm in a loss. Until I get my laptop fixed or until I get a hold of myself (whichever comes first), those two would be in a hiatus. In the meantime, please enjoy this series of one-shots for my first crossover for two of my most beloved fandom.

Ciao!


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

10/07/15

* * *

It was with a clumsy fall and an embarrassed face that they first met him. A sheepish grin on his face while a hand rubbed the back of his neck as he gave his greeting. Nagisa and the whole class laughed and happily welcomed the brunet to Class E.

 _What a warm smile,_ he remembered thinking back then.

He was shy, nice and clumsy. That was how everyone found Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was small and somewhat awkward but freely gave a heartfelt smile to anyone. Everyone just found themselves drawn in by his presence alone!

He was welcoming and very kind, that's why the whole class welcomed him as easy as he did to them. Even Karma admitted he found the brunet's presence genial, and felt utterly safe and relaxed. Though not to be cruel, Nagisa was somewhat happy to find another boy with long hair (albeit more gravity defying than his) and an effeminate face as he did. With this, Nakamura-san and Karma-kun found another target to tease about their gender; though it seemed Nagisa was still the favourite victim.

Tsuna seemed to have gotten pushed to transfer to their school by his home tutor and had utterly failed the exam. He was bad at studying but could handle average grades when push comes to shove. The brunet had once said that he might actually die if he ever failed another exam. His home tutor was a ruthless man, he said.

He was fidgety, somewhat cowardly with reactions sometimes going overly dramatic but he was sincere. Sincere and honest. No one from class could really hate him, not even Terasaka and his group, their denials aside. And like Bitch-sensei said, he was cute like a teddy bear. No one took mind of the brunet's gobsmacked reaction and vehement denial to being called cute. Nor his twitching eye for getting called out for his pout.

"I'm not pouting, damnit!" Tsuna cried and exclaimed every time.

All-in-all, he was a perfect fit for the class. He was easily likeable though weird a few certain times like he just knew certain things. It was useful sometimes but it was just strange the other half of these instances. Like that one instance he and Kayano was left to one side and Nagisa accidentally heard him comment, "Kayano-san, goals and aims aside, let's stay true to friends, okay?"

He hadn't seen how Kayano reacted but he felt an odd aura from the small girl. But it was gone as fast as it appeared. When Nagisa was finally near enough to see their faces, Kayano had a smile as she enthusiastically replied, "Of course. Whatever else should we be?"

Tsuna had turned to him and smiled somewhat sadly for some reason. The brunet knew something, that was for sure, but what, Nagisa couldn't tell. It wasn't long before the duo started chatting about sweets. Tsuna seemed to know quite a lot of them since he had friends who were quite as fond of sweets as Kayano did. He always seemed to know certain specific topics due to his friends. Friends they never seem to have ever seen nor met. But no one had the heart to question this.

There were also these certain times he'd just sat or stood ramrod straight – alert and calm. His eyes a bit lighter in shade – either by the lighting or something else entirely, no one could tell – and directed to a certain point with certainty and worry. It was those same moment that Koro-sensei wasn't anywhere to be seen but would sometimes appear at that exact point Tsuna was looking at.

It was fact that even without actual foreknowledge, he just _knew_ things. Bad or odd _things_ to happen immediately after or soon. It took quite some time to acknowledge it as solid fact, but it had been there since the beginning. Even when assassinating Koro-sensei. He wouldn't readily initiate it but he did make the effort when opportunity came. Opportunity that most wouldn't have caught nor would have reacted in time to make use of it. Tsuna would just know when he could cut a tentacle or two within reach especially when Koro-sensei moved at the speed of Mach 20. Sometimes he'd just raised a knife and slash through mid-air and a tentacle was suddenly severed. Sometimes he'd just raised a gun and fire and a tentacle or two was already cut off Koro-sensei.

When they prodded how he could do these things, he got flustered and answered, "It was just luck and… intuition, I guess."

His knife handling was terrible to average on a good day but he was one of the best when it came to gun handling and marksmanship – nothing as good as Chiba nor Rinka, but good enough for a civilian middle schooler. He was required to learn, the brunet said once. It was utterly obvious how pragmatic he was; however, surprisingly enough, he was strangely gifted with hand-to-hand combat. He was reluctant to throw a punch or a kick most of the time, though. He didn't want to fight if he could help it, he said. But when he did, even Karasuma-sensei reeled from his hits. Karma expressed his interest of in fighting against the brunet.

Tsuna was strange but a good, gentle person. There was nothing suspicious about him, at all. At least on a day-to-day basis, that was.

He remembered eerily, how Lovro had looked at Tsuna as if he was spooked. He'd tried cornering the brunet after Koro-sensei's bet between him and Bitch-sensei had been dealt with but Tsuna had slipped through without a problem and had vanished before anyone could even ask. When Lovro was probed, the elder reluctantly commented how the boy looked so much like a man of legend in the underground world centuries past. But he hadn't thought it possible, for the most known predecessor looked too far off from the man's appearance. It was a rather curious topic.

During times of tension or crisis though, his whole frame would stand tall and rigid with determination, his eyes would burn with fiery passion and his mere presence spoke of power. Not many took notice of this though since they were all occupied to a degree during these circumstances. But of those who did, it was mindboggling. Nagisa felt he could drew in confidence and strength from the brunet. Karma said he wasn't in anyway threatened, at all. He actually felt more relaxed and assured. Koro-sensei, Nagisa observed, became excited and more enthusiastic, as if awaiting for something amazing to happen before his very eyes. Karasuma-sensei was more perplexed and confused than amazed, though. While Bitch-sensei would stare in wonder and reluctance as she gazed at the brunet.

The first time Nagisa gained some confirmation of Tsuna's odd knowing was when Takaoka-sensei first appeared. Tsuna was fidgety, unsure and wary. He didn't even tried to approach Takaoka-sensei and merely stayed at the back. He did not touch any sweets, at all, even with the others' persistence.

The next day, his whole countenance changed when Takaoka-sensei showed his true colour. Tsuna's eyes had narrowed and his mouth was drawn to a thin line. He was already moving when Maehara was complaining to Tataoka-sensei and had been there to catch their classmate before he could fall to the ground. No one had seen him move but he had tugged Kanzaki-san out of Tataoka-sensei's reach before the man could slap her. It was a good thing Karasuma-sensei had taken it to himself to stop Tataoka-sensei then, because Nagisa was fairly sure Tsuna would have readily beaten up Tataoka-sensei if need be. His whole stance had been ready for combat. He knew Karasuma-sensei had seen it, too. And if Tsuna wasn't so awful with a knife, Karasuma-sensei would have picked the brunet instead of him.

The first time Nagisa seen him completely calm, serious and determined was during their heist at the hotel in their summer retreat to an Okinawa resort. The brunet looked at their ill classmates with such anguish, they thought he was ill as well! But Tsuna had reassured them of his health.

Unexpectedly enough, he resolutely offered to bring Koro-sensei to the hotel, himself. He was so confident and resolved, they almost agreed to him. If it weren't for Koro-sensei's reminder of the danger for going there alone and Terasaka's aggravation for the "stupid shorty with a hero complex", they might have actually sent Tsuna with complete faith that he'd get the job done. Tsuna might have reasoned more were it not for Koro-sensei's piercing gaze and their silent conversation that had, eventually and fortunately, led the brunet to have proclaimed defeat and his agreement. But his next declaration made them all suspicious.

"I might be able to give everyone access to the higher levels if you don't want anyone to go through the reception hall," his voice cut through their planning, loud and clear, "I could give Granpa a call. He had… connections."

Tsuna bit his lip and looked away, obviously guilty for reasons they didn't want to think about. At all. Because according to Karasuma-sensei, the hotel was subjected to suspicious dealings and management. And if anyone had access to the higher level, they were sure to be high up in the government deeply connected to some shady people or they were people with power in the dark side of society. To think of Tsuna, the ever sweet and gentle boy, had any sort of connection to _that_ , was disheartening. Because they could all agree that he wasn't someone who should be in any way linked with such dubious people.

They silently cursed his acclaimed grandfather and whoever else had a hand in involving the boy to that cruel, dark world. It simply wasn't fair.

Despite that, they all agreed to use that free pass from Tsuna's grandfather only for emergency. So off they went according to their original plan while Tsuna's was laid out as their second blade.

Their encounter with Smog could have gone better. Before they even encountered Smog, Nagisa noticed Tsuna's sudden attentive guise. That was a clear sign that something was off. Tsuna had his hands stretched out to pull Terasaka and Muramatsu as he screamed for them to stop even before Fuwa had shouted the same thing. But the two trouble-makers were already out of his reach. Karasuma-sensei had reacted fast and had successfully pulled the two back. However, in return, it was Karasuma-sensei who had gotten hit by the poison. Smog was taken care of easily enough thereafter.

The next warning came when Tsuna suddenly asked if there was possibly no other way to their destination. But Ritsu confirmed there wasn't any alternate route. And true to Tsuna's intuition, they've rounded up with Grip soon enough.

Before they entered the auditorium, Tsuna looked far too anxious. When they entered it and encountered Gastro, they were thoroughly convinced that Tsuna's odd sixth sense to danger was absolute. Fuwa, thereafter, declared Tsuna was as superhuman as Karasuma-sensei. No one other than Tsuna disagreed.

Their next blockade was a pair of scary men in black suits who stood at guard by a door. They were suspicious-looking and scary. But that was taken care of less violently than what Terasaka and Koro-sensei had in mind. It surprised them all when Tsuna simply walked toward the pair and spoke to them in Italian. He spoke of it so smoothly and fluently, they thought it was his mother tongue. A lot more surprisingly was when the two men bowed respectfully to Tsuna and they were allowed to pass peacefully without a problem. Tsuna was absolutely flustered about it and refused to say anything about what it was about. Though Koro-sensei apparently understood it and appeared to take it as the answer to a theory he had formulated long before. Their yellow octopus of a teacher looked at Tsuna admiringly and appreciatively for some reason.

The two had not allowed anyone the chance to prod over the matter. But Koro-sensei and Tsuna seemed to have acquiesced to Karasuma-sensei's questions. Unfortunately, the answers were only exclusive to their superhuman sensei. And Tsuna looked a lot more flustered when Koro-sensei expressed how proud he was of the brunet and how happy he was to have him as a student. It looked like Koro-sensei had undergone some life-changing event. How or why that was, they had no idea.

The first time any kind of bloodlust was felt from the brunet was when Takaoka-sensei singled out Nagisa and demanded for a "rematch." Waves of anger and bloodlust left the brunet's form for a moment until he just calmed down once Nagisa snapped out of his killing disposition and smiled at Tataoka-sensei. When they had doubts and reservations of the fight's result, Tsuna was composed and assured like he knew of only one outcome to come to pass. Not even after Takaoka-sensei's defeat and the trio of assassin's presence changed his countenance at all. Nagisa was thankful. Tsuna's confidence in him had been such a great crutch for that one second he'd feared for something or anything wrong to happen.

But they soon discovered that the bloodlust they felt then, had barely scratched the surface. Tsuna hadn't said a thing when _Shinigami_ appeared in front of the class even until he left or even when they've entered the abandoned warehouse foretold by said assassin. Tsuna was part of the combat unit by they were all rendered unconscious before they could witness Tsuna's and _Shinigami_ 's encounter. When they woke up, Tsuna told no one of what came of that encounter other than he was led to their cell and had been conscious the whole time.

He was silent and oddly calm even when Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei made their appearance. Not a thing changed from his visage even when Koro-sensei fell through the pit and into their cell. The first reaction they've seen from him since this whole event was the narrowing of his eyes when _Shinigami_ had explained his plan. As soon as Karasuma-sensei gave chase to _Shinigami_ , Tsuna casually strode to the metal bars without a care even as Bitch-sensei followed the former two to the staircase. The brunet's hands went to his pockets, pulled off a pair of fingerless gloves and wore them – fit and tight. His hands immediately went to the metal bars in front of him and simply gripped them.

They didn't know what he had in mind. He stood there a number of seconds, simply concentrating. They didn't see anything, but for some reason there was a wave of power coming from Tsuna. However, Koro-sensei's eyes were undoubtedly fixated to Tsuna's forehead. Whatever Koro-sensei had seen, it left him impressed.

"I've always wondered when you'll make use of _that_ ," Koro-sensei muttered almost silently but seriously, "I've heard of your tutor and you… and your whole family's abilities. They're difficult to master. I could barely use them myself and to think for one so _young_ …"

"Koro-sensei-"

"Those are such wonderful Sky Flames, Tsuna-kun," Koro-sensei interrupted the brunet and smiled more tenderly, "And I'm glad you don't take them for granted."

Nagisa and the rest of the class had been lost at that point. They didn't understand what the two spoke of. But Koro-sensei's proud tone was unmistakable. It seemed that Tsuna had done something incredible and they don't know what it was. They were hard-pressed to not ask but they were aware that despite their presence in the background, the two were in a private conversation. They don't want to intervene with it.

With that gentle, warm smile they were all fond of, Tsuna eyed them – with kind sunset orbs they've only took glimpses with rarely – before he returned his gaze to Koro-sensei, "I'd like to only make use of what you've thought us and what we've learned from the class. But for these unprecedented instances, I will make as an exception even at the risk of Vindice. I have a great family, great friends, and great teachers. I could only repay everyone by doing my best to do the right thing. Whether to protect them from dangers outside, from themselves or even from myself, I would gladly respond with the utmost care everyone deserved."

Koro-sensei laughed and let Tsuna do what he intended to in the first place with nothing but a tentacle's pat to the brunet's head. And with that, Tsuna's concentration entered a new height. The next thing they knew, Tsuna was pulling the bars apart with his arms. The bars melted and bent from his hands. In the back of their minds, they thanked anything looking out for them from above for making sure such powerful person was someone so kind. They didn't care for the impossibility they've just witnessed. Koro-sensei was already an impossibility they saw every day, compared to that, a super powered Tsuna wasn't too out of the norm for Class E.

While they were busy with their thoughts, Tsuna had apparently already gone to help Karasuma-sensei and _Shinigami_ had been taken care of rather easily. And gone was the warm yet overwhelming and suffocating power that caught their breaths without their knowing. Karma saw what happened but couldn't exactly explain it. According to his red-headed friend, Tsuna looked like he flew and all movements had gone so fast his eyes couldn't follow it all. Karma wasn't sure if he wanted to challenge Tsuna to a fight or not, after all.

All these great abilities aside, he didn't seem much on a regular day thereafter. He was still such a klutz and couldn't enter combat against anyone unless someone's life was at stake. They all secretly wondered if they were all going crazy and imagined Tsuna's participation in the _Shinigami_ incident or if Tsuna had a secret twin.

These doubts were thrown out the window when Tsuna's heightened and superhuman abilities resurfaced for Shiro and _Shinigami_ 's reappearance. It wasn't anything short of amazing but he'd rather not recall the whole event. It was scary enough to give him nightmares as he slept, Nagisa would rather not be haunted by the event even when he was awake.

Nevertheless, Tsuna's effort nor tactics didn't change since the beginning. He was still mostly pragmatic but strikes when opportunity came his way. His participation for that final assassination attempt to Koro-sensei was as equal as everyone. He had a role to fulfil and he'd done so quite skilfully. He really had such great timing and intuition. They've made use of that to the absolute best.

And there, Koro-sensei laid on the earthy field by their classroom. Heartfelt goodbyes and final lessons were given. For one last time, Tsuna and Koro-sensei held a silent conversation with their eyes. No words were exchanged but nods of acknowledgement. Whatever silent promise Tsuna made, Koro-sensei rested happily and contentedly with some final words.

"And with this, the last term of fundamentals is now over. Good luck, my students! Always remember, make an assassination Sensei would be proud of,"

With bittersweet smiles, the class' final lecture ended.

* * *

A/N: Was that sappy? I tend to write really sappy and cheesy lines. So please tell me if it gets too much. Also, I'm still juggling over my thoughts of who I should do next. I might follow through with Gokudera next, though. But thereafter, I'm not so sure. You could enter your suggestions and reasons on your reviews. I'd really appreciate that.

Again, if there were any error in my writing, please tell me. It's always nice to read your thoughts. I treasure them always. It keeps me inspired to write more.

Until the next update, ciao!


	3. Gokudera Hayato

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 3. Gokudera Hayato

10/08/15

* * *

It was with glaring, sharp eyes and a scowl etched permanently to his face that they met him. With barely any acknowledgement to the rest of the class, his eyes immediately turned to Koro-sensei. Such a calculating and piercing gaze left their yellow-skinned teacher fidgety. Nagisa and the whole class were a lot more assured they wouldn't ever get along with this transferee than their success at killing the super being with a speed of Mach 20.

 _Another delinquent shoved to Class E-,_ he remembered thinking then, _-and this just spells trouble._

He was handsome (more of the girls' opinion than anything else), rude and severely smart. Those were the qualities the whole class had begrudgingly gave Gokudera Hayato. He was utterly suspicious and abhorring. He smoked and glowered like there was no tomorrow. And he had absolutely no cooperation nor respect to older people or people of high stature. Though when Koro-sensei expressed his disappointment to his attitude and a call to his cell phone was made, Gokudera-san acquiesced somewhat reluctantly and treated them all neutrally as best he could. There was still a debate ongoing for which reason did Gokudera-san gave his agreement to but the 'call' looked to be winning – Koro-sensei were in tears after hearing this.

The silver-haired teen passed the transferee exam with flying colours but had fallen to Class E due to bad behaviour. Such bad behaviour transpired immediately after getting accepted in the school. Word of mouth said he had kicked the teacher for teaching inadequately and shoved aside students for standing in his way and dared to insult his 'dearest _Jyudaime_ '. They weren't sure how to react to that but no one could fault the main campus' decision for throwing Gokudera-san to their class, his superior intellect aside. But that didn't mean they have to like it. Even if Gokudera-san aced his every exam, it wasn't possible for the main campus to accept him back unless he behaved more respectfully according to the head chairman himself. Gokudera-san hadn't cared, at all.

Despite his cold treatment to everyone, he seemed to shift to a very curious, very enthusiastic, and very _mad_ scientist when the topic to theories of Koro-sensei's whole being – past history, chemical composition, anatomical differences and similarities to both humans and octopi, possible growth and evolution, and certification for an absolute UMA – was uttered for one measly second. He was very diligent and more passionate in studying Koro-sensei than actually killing him.

It exasperated and amused everyone when he started comparing Koro-sensei to known fictitious animals or beings. It always left their octopus teacher a bit disheartened and slightly more horrified when Gokudera-san expressed his _pure_ and honest feelings of his want to dissect Koro-sensei for science and UMA.

He couldn't get along with anyone in class but would consent to sitting with anyone who could talk sensibly with him and his theories. Only Koro-sensei and Okano would dare dive into this sort of conversation but even their science-loving female classmate couldn't keep up with everything Gokudera-san knew and cited while Koro-sensei could only last several minutes before he was reduced to mush from the silver-headed genius' UMA notions. He was simply far too smart.

When they first tried to get him to explain something, all they ever heard were technical jargon and rigorously complicated lectures. They didn't understand a thing. Their delinquent new classmate was too far out of their league. They silently questioned why he hadn't just skipped school, yet!

His outlandish, uncouth behaviour and very high intelligence aside, all-in-all, he was somewhat alright. He was bad-tempered but never really physically hurt anyone from class. His smoking habits were heavily frowned upon by their teachers and, so, he readily reduced them to mere nicotine patches. It was still bad but it was the thought that counted as Isogai-kun had said.

"Smoking Bomb Hayato,"

"Irina Jelavic,"

When they first met Bitch-sensei, Gokudera-san and she acknowledged each other with those words and a nod. And that made them suspect of Gokudera-san's affiliation to that dark, cruel world. They tried asking him but he merely uttered one word, "Omerta."

They went to Bitch-sensei after that and when they mentioned the word, she shook her head and gave them a warning, "Don't you even dare to push your questions to him if he says 'Omerta.' That's the code of silence. You don't know how harsh and brutal his punishment would be if he broke that. That is, _IF_ his punishment isn't death itself."

That was all the confirmation they needed. Gokudera-san was not simply a normal student nor was he even a civilian. Most of the class kept their distance the majority of the time, thereafter. That only succeeded in alienating Gokudera-san from the rest of the class but he didn't seem to mind. His sudden disappearance at different unpredictable times didn't help the matter, as well.

Suspicions aside, he was very useful when it came to planning Koro-sensei's assassination, as rare as that was. Of course, they had to carefully decode and translate all his jargon to a lowly mortal language such as theirs to be able to understand. It was a lot of work but it was worth it. Despite their failures, Gokudera-san's plans always allowed them to learn more things of Koro-sensei's weaknesses and kinks. Everything was carefully calculated and meticulously detail-oriented.

What was a lot more surprising was his serious attitude when it came to training. His knife handling and gun handling was slightly above average but he showed a lot of interest in improving. He requested for some crossbow though. He was apparently a lot more skilled with it, along with explosives.

Karasuma-sensei agreed on the crossbow bit but had withheld the topic for explosives. Notwithstanding its obvious danger, they'd rather not know of Gokudera-san's methods and knowledge on that. They'd rather they skip on that for now. They weren't mentally ready for all the complex machinations he would handle them with. After all, Bitch-sensei's moniker for Gokudera-san was rather telling of all the horror he could make with it.

His temper was erratic on a normal basis and it made how obviously hot-headed the silver-headed genius was. In times of tension and crisis, however, he was silent and calm – like the quiet before the storm. When they mentioned that to Bitch-sensei, she laughed so uproariously that they thought she finally lost it. They never really dared ask about that, Bitch-sensei's feral, knowing grin was enough of a warning.

When he acted that way though, it was obvious to everyone that he meant serious business. Gone was the temperamental, ill-mannered youth and was instead replaced by the cold, calculating professional they supposed he ought to be.

The first time they've seen this side of Gokudera-san was during the summer retreat raid on a hotel in an Okinawa resort. He took one look at their classmate and immediately concluded they were poisoned. He said he'd been poisoned far too many times since childhood to know what someone undergoing such a thing looked and felt like. Though he wasn't entirely sure of what sort of poison it was. Nevertheless, he pulled out his phone and some calls while the culprit gave one to Karasuma-sensei for their demands. Once both calls were made, Gokudera stated he'd call his sister, – who was apparently a poison expert –his former teacher, – who was one of the best doctors there was in the underworld – and a friend – who was reliable expert in hacking. How the other two would arrive immediately from wherever they were currently in, they don't know.

However, Gokudera-san's confident presence, his immediate response, and careful planning was reassuring and awe-inspiring. He was on the process of drawing a rough draft of the hotel's floor plan when Ritsu had finally managed to acquire said information and more. Gokudera-san's friend's e-mail had arrived not long after that with a whole lot more information than what Ritsu had procured. It seemed that Gokudera-san and his friend had some sort of access to the hotel. Gokudera-san had even admitted to having gone inside the hotel before!

Though apparently, security plans change very often and complete access to the higher levels might take some time if he were the one to ask. If it were ' _Jyudaime_ ,' as Gokudera-san explained, access would have been easy, smooth and fast. This _Jyudaime_ must be really important and high up.

Gokudera-san helped with the plan and had suggested they be divided into three groups: two to go from the main entrance and the other to sneak from the back. The first group going for the main entrance was for distraction and to assure the culprit from thinking that they were in agreement to their terms. The other group going to the main entrance was to ensure the first group's safety. Gokudera-san was to go with this group. While the last was back-up and in the case that a second surprise attack or ambush were needed.

The plan was great but was too ambitious and superfluous. Their teachers had shot the plan down. They reasoned that it was too risky. The remaining students' number was already reduced and to divide them further would only increase the risk. Not to mention their inexperience to this kind of operation. It couldn't be doable.

That's why they opted to stay as one group and snuck in from the back. They still had an hour to keep the culprit busy and occupy their time. The culprit wouldn't make a move against the ill students until the time ran out.

Gokudera-san reluctantly agreed. When they're operation commenced and Bitch-sensei took care of the first blockade, Gokudera-san was mildly impressed.

"Not bad," was his only comment. Whether it was how Bitch-sensei took matters to herself or her piano playing, they couldn't tell. Bitch-sensei mentioned his prodigal skill in the piano once and the way Gokudera-san stayed in one place with his eyes closed for one moment, they were inclined to the second option.

Their encounter with Smog had been intriguing. Gokudera-san was usually very attentive but he hadn't been around when they were given drinks as soon as they arrived in the island so he hadn't suspected the man at first. That was, until Gokudera-san got in closer. Although Karasuma-sensei had gotten hit by the poison, Gokudera-san took care of Smog easily enough. He simply walked toward the man, uncaring of the poison gas thrown at his person, and threw a kick to Smog's gut.

Gokudera-san was incredible. He was unaffected by the poison gas.

Apparently, Gokudera-san had been given deadlier poison before and was, thus, a lot more immune than normal people. Nagisa cringed at that. Gokudera-san life in the past must have been hard. Really, really hard.

Before they knew it, Gokudera-san had knocked out Smog and took out several vials of poison and antidote. But they were unable to differentiate which was which so, Gokudera-san simply kept it to his person – wherever he put them in – and tied and dragged Smog to a hidden corner to get questioned later on.

The next blockade was Grip. And Grip and Gokudera-san was acquainted. It was bizarre. The two spoke in rapid Italian. All Koro-sensei was forthcoming to explain was that Grip and Gokudera-san's elder sister dated at some point in time. And that Gokudera-san was in denial about taking revenge for his sister. And before they knew it, something had already exploded and Grip was already on the floor – burnt and writhing in pain.

Nagisa felt sorry for Grip. Not only was he in awful pain from the explosive but Karma had taken his time to add some more misery to the man. Nagisa thought he saw tears streaming down the assassin's face before they left him there. He couldn't find it in himself to blame the man for it. Karma and Gokudera-san were ruthless.

When they finally faced Gastro, Gokudera-san hid in a corner and released a small explosive toward the stage. Gastro got distracted for a bit and Chiba and Rinka took that chance to fire the back of the stage. The stage lights fell toward Gastro which resulted to his defeat and capture.

When they arrived in the higher level, Gokudera-san simply strode like he owned the place. Everyone just followed behind him. Anyone who dared looked at them was glared at by Gokudera-san. Any employee trying to get verification was scowled at by Gokudera-san and showed the rings he had in his fingers. It was enough to shot anyone down and out of their way. To quote what Nakamura-san's said, "It was badassed."

When they've met Takaoka-san once more and was led to the rooftop, Gokudera-san spoke to them quietly and discreetly, "Aniki had arrived. And that perverted doctor would arrive in several minutes. Just keep the bastard busy. Aniki and Shamal would make sure they're cured. With or without the antidote from that bastard."

And so they complied and acted within reason. But Nagisa would admit he got a bit carried away and had forgotten about Gokudera-san's reassurance for a moment when he saw the antidote explode right in front of his eyes.

When they got back to their friends, they were already being treated and had confirmed the trio of assassin's declaration of the poison's non-lethal effect. They all sighed in relief. It was finally over.

Though the aftermath of the heist's aftermath was a bit questionable and horrifying. Gokudera-san's older sister, Bianchi, gave chase with a plate of pasta with some _purplish_ indistinguishable unmentionables – apparently poison-laden – to the doctor, Shamal, before the pervert could get a feel from their female classmates and teacher. Dr. Shamal had been chased off to who knows where with a disgruntled and very dangerous woman. Gokudera-san knew some strange and hazardous people.

Bitch-sensei said it was a work hazard right from the get-go. Gokudera-san agreed readily to this statement.

The next time something dangerous happened, Gokudera-san wasn't present. He was off to who knows where when the whole _Shinigami_ incident happened. It was apparently his boss' birthday month. * And he refused to not be present and get upstaged by a bunch of idiots. He was serious about that. He even filed the proper paperwork for the month-long leave. He agreed even when he warned to be subjected to numerous school work of a higher difficulty than normal. He didn't cared. He upped, went and got back a month later.

They didn't know if they were impressed, jealous, or irritated when he finished all the piled-up homework, extra school work, and excessive exams within two days, all with perfect scores. They'd like to think he studied the whole month he was absent, but they doubted it. Gokudera-san was too much. He always received perfect scores that he was exempted from any sort of contest between Class E and Class A!

Asano Gakusho-san hated Gokudera-san a lot more than he hated Karma-kun. But the head chairman's son couldn't do a thing against Gokudera-san. They didn't found out until the end, but Gokudera-san was from a wealthy family in Italy and had once lived in a _castle_. He was well sought-after due to his genius. And the head master was somehow acquainted to Gokudera senior. It had been expected from the very start that Gokudera-san would top all exams without a hitch.

Karma didn't stop chewing his fingernails whenever he remembered even a month after the revelation. He was disgruntled for losing far too many times against Gokudera-san, without the silver-head doing much effort. He and Asano-san were in mutual agreement in this one point.

But they only came to know of this long after Shiro's and Shinigami's reappearance, which Nagisa would dare not think about, and not long after Koro-sensei's death. By which had been revealed by Lovro when the man finally gathered much Intel on the silver-headed youth. To think it took several months, almost a year, until this much information was found out of Gokudera-san!

Anyway, Koro-sensei had been a lot more important and memorable than that revelation. Koro-sensei's lessons and his final words were sure to be kept by every student to their hearts for the rest of their lives.

"And with this, the last term of fundamentals is now over. Good luck, my students! Always remember, make an assassination Sensei would be proud of,"

Some tears were shed and bittersweet smiles were shared at the end of that one final term of their assassination classroom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending was kind of half-assed. I wasn't sure how to end Gokudera's chapter. Anyway, I'd like to ask if the rating was appropriate, given Bitch-sensei's own nickname is a curse word in itself. And the title 'Assassination Classroom' itself implied violence. Should I up this to T?

Also, I might make Hibari's or Chrome's next.

Btw, should I make Chrome's and Mukuro's chapter separate or together? Or should I do both? Doing both seemed like a lot of work, but we'll see how it would go.

Ciao.

PS: I haven't proofread this chapter yet. My brain's all mush now. I'll get back to this at some other time.


	4. Hibari Kyoya

A/N: Sorry, it seemed that I forgot several events in the last chapters like **[Spoiler]** Kayano's betrayal, Nagisa and Karma's fight, and the space trip. **[/Spoiler]** Luckily, I've had mentioned the characters' absents in class were more frequent than anything, so, do take it that they were simply not present in those events not mentioned. I'll try to go back to the previous chapters for the little details I've remembered wrong, like **[Spoiler]** it was Yoshida and not Muramatsu who ran off with Terasaka during the bout against Smog, and those two guards they used stun guns with were Takaoka's former students rather than hotel employees or someone-important's men of sort. **[/Spoiler]** But, well, I'm feeling lazy right now so I'll get back to those and maybe do some re-writing some other time.

Also, I haven't totally decided for Chrome and Mukuro, so, I just settled with doing Hibari's first. Though I'm leaning more on having Chrome transferring alone on Class E. I think it would be interesting to enter her through the class dynamics. On the other hand, having Mukuro would just make things utterly chaotic, which is what I want since I totally want to see Class E spazzing and everything from all the Vongola chaos.

Anyway, in the meantime, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 4. Hibari Kyoya

10/21/15

* * *

"For disturbing the peace-,"

It was with a threatening countenance and an overwhelming bloodlust-

"-I shall bite you to _death_ ,"

-that they first met him. His cold, dark eyes shimmered in anger and malice. His hands were propped, readily perpendicular to his torso, and had gripped a pair of tonfas – that they will later find out to be coated in anti-sensei material – with both feet apart and his body brimming with acute preparation and excitement. Nagisa and the whole class shuddered and gawked in terror as the student attacked their teacher.

 _Scary,_ he thought at that moment. It wasn't such a surprise that the whole class thought the same. Though what was unexpected for Nagisa was his own curiosity over the bloodthirsty teenager in front of them.

He was fast, ferocious and (no matter what Karma denied it with) terrifying. Those were all Class E could think of to one Hibari Kyoya. He wasn't in any way friendly and easy-going. He was the embodiment of an odd mixture between discipline and vicious glee. And with an absolute abhorrence over any sort of gathering – or crowding as the scary teen had described it.

He doesn't attend classes. He doesn't even wear proper uniforms! And no matter what the Head Chairman said about clubs, Hibari-san was adamant in being the head of the disciplinary committee. More than half the school didn't even know the school have one! They found that there was, a long time ago. It's been disbanded and put down because the school didn't need one. The school's very own system along with the Head Chairman's presence and careful watching – though they didn't know about that – was enough to dissuade any sort of ruckus to come.

But alas. Hibari-san didn't cared. He continued to wear the prefect's band in his right upper arm. They all secretly admired the scary teen's confidence and stoic conviction for it. They learned quickly that he did as he pleased and never allowed anyone to put him down in any kind of way. Karma admittedly respected that.

Despite all these, Hibari-san was still entitled to his duties as a student. Even though he was not ever present in class for lessons, he took his exams seriously enough to pass – though the exact results were never divulged. Hibari-san never really took his exams together with the class, he did so separately and watched solely by the Head Chairman himself. Admittedly, they only found out about this after badgering questions to Koro-sensei. They weren't exactly sure if he were truly a classmate of theirs or not.

It turned out he was officially registered in Class E as a student. To be exact, he was an exchange student – not a transferee, Hibari-san was stubborn about that point – from a different school due to some specific reason – Koro-sensei – and through special admittance submitted by the government. In conclusion, Hibari-san was hired – or so the government would like to think they had power over the scary teen – to assassinate Koro-sensei as a student. It was rather sketchy but they didn't really want to know.

He was not required to attend classes so long as he did his job as Koro-sensei's assassin. And Hibari-san did such quite seriously! Hibari-san would just come out during breaks from wherever he'd been the whole time and just attacked their super being of a teacher so avidly and maniacally. Everyone could see it in his eyes, he enjoyed the thrill of combat, most especially if it were against such powerful beings – Karasuma-sensei included.

Overall, Hibari-san was a frightening and solitary individual that even Class E could not fully embrace into their circle. They could not contain him and Koro-sensei seemed to have decided to let the teen do whatever he wanted. No one could simply control him. But they could strike him a deal in the terms that Karasuma-sensei would willingly spar with him if he were to give his assistance in any collective assassinations from Class E. Hibari-san thought of it and agreed.

Hibari-san was strange and terrifying but was justifiably alright. He never attacked them or anything – though they never really found out that it was part of his contract to not assault the students – even with Karma's constant taunting. And criminal activity in the city had reduced drastically due to him – they only found that out by the end. So, they weren't really concerned much – as it's never truly directed to any of them – of his unhealthy amount of bloodlust.

Whether on a day-to-day basis or in times of crisis, he wasn't much different, aside from an even more heightened blood thirst. It was overly obvious, no one could have missed it. And everyone reacted to it in various levels of awe and fear.

It came as a bit of a surprise – despite the mentioned deal they've made – when Hibari-san had come to the Okinawa Resort along with them for their assassination plan. He wasn't exactly included in the actual act since they couldn't figure out how; so, they opted to have him distract and keep Koro-sensei busy for every few hours in order to give the class more time to prepare. And if the plan fails, he may swoop in to finish Koro-sensei if he could. He didn't really begrudge them for it. He even preferred it that way than anything.

Hibari-san wasn't able to assault Koro-sensei after the plan, though, since Koro-sensei entered his ultimate defence. He left after that and they let him. In hindsight, they should have convinced him to stay. Because when their classmates fell ill and the suspect made the demand to have Koro-sensei be taken by only Kayano and Nagisa, it would have been nice to have Hibari-san on their side for their first covert operation involving a different target. He was a force to be reckoned with, after all.

They've had Ritsu inform him, of course. It took some time because the reception weren't that good in that area, so he couldn't come right away. He was already on the other side of the island, patrolling the entire vicinity, that time – how he got there in such a short time, they didn't know.

It was kind of nice to think that the reason Hibari-san had swiftly responded once the call connected and practically flew from one end of the island to the other was to help them apprehend their enemy and take the antidotes for their ill-fallen classmates. And not the idea of an incoming battle against a powerful individual. Nagisa could only hope.

They were already at the roof when Hibari-san came and caught up. He was just a second away from jumping into battle when Nagisa had made his move against Takaoka-sensei and stopped to watch intead. In all honesty, Nagisa was too focused on taking down Takaoka-sensei that he didn't paid much mind to Hibari-san's arrival. But according to Karma, Hibari-san had looked at him in some kind of respect for his display. Nagisa secretly shuddered at that.

Still, the self-proclaimed prefect had been very disgruntled for missing a fight. It was the closest to sulking they've ever seen from him. Especially since he couldn't get Karasuma-sensei to fight with him. Their superhuman of a teacher had been very busy with their last ditch effort in trying to harm Koro-sensei in his current form of unmoving. Not to mention the ruckus Hibari-san had caused when they later found out that he literally bulldozed his way to the hotel!

Oddly enough, later on, someone else called to fix the damages themselves. And more surprisingly, it wasn't anyone from the government. It was absolutely suspicious. In addition to that, there was the sudden flood of pompadour-cladded men – delinquent students? – who appeared out of nowhere, saluted Hibari-san and marched toward the hotel like a bunch of men on a mission. They were slightly scared to have found out that Hibari-san seemed to have some sort of a mini delinquent army at his beck and call. Hibari-san truly was someone not to be taken lightly. And Karma had once again heavily expressed his want to challenge Hibari-san and his army of delinquents.

The next big event that Hibari-san had graced their presence with was when _Shinigami_ had kidnapped Bitch-sensei and threatened the class. He had come in moments after Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei had arrived at the warehouse. Karasuma-sensei had already given chase to the _Shinigami_ when Hibari-san had come in.

The prefect had went straight to the control room and smashed it to pieces just in time after _Shinigami_ had gone back to check and searched for his prisoners. He caught up with _Shinigami_ and Karasuma-sensei just as they fell through the pit. And as unbelievably as it was, Hibari-san had also jumped into said pit. Then, proceeded to attack.

Shinigami was defeated soon after. Hibari-san would have assailed Karasuma-sensei even after such a fight if the latter hadn't been injured and exhausted. That was the odd part about Hibari-san. Despite the fact he thirsted for a challenging battle and hated weakness with a passion, he respected his opponents and would withhold any bloodlust if his opponent wasn't of optimum capacity. That was, IF his opponent was _worthy_ of his respect. Otherwise, already injured or not, he'll send anyone to the hospital for disturbing the ' _peace_ '.

Since Hibari-san was rather distant from the class, he hadn't particularly cared about Kayano's betrayal. But he had been present during Kayano's assassination attempt and merely raised a brow at Nagisa's solution to stop Kayano's movement. For some reason, Nagisa felt a lot more embarrassed because of this.

That was another oddness in Hibari-san's personality, though. They secretly wondered why he didn't joined the fight like they expected him to do. But it seemed, even Hibari-san could show some deference for personal conflicts.

When a divide went through the class between those who wanted to find some cure for Koro-sensei's full body mutation against those who opposed, Hibari-san didn't bother joining the competition. He'd continue with his assassination to Koro-sensei regardless of the result. They understood and left him to his devices. They expected his absence to their infiltration to the International Space Station, as well. They've long accepted that it was simply the way he was.

They've always known Hibari-san was strong but it had been the first time they've realized just how strong Hibari-san truly was during Shiro's and _Shinigami_ 's combined assault. It was an exchange of fast and brutal combat. And Nagisa really only wanted to bury the memory to the deepest bowels of his mind forever.

Then, the next and final time Hibari-san had agreed to join their assassination plans of Koro-sensei's was also the last assassination they would ever do so to Koro-sensei. It was that day they had finally succeeded in killing Koro-sensei. And with much tears and bittersweet smiles they exchanged their final goodbyes.

"Hibari-kun," Koro-sensei addressed said teen with a smile and a nod. The respectful nod from Hibari-san seemed to be enough for the two of them and Koro-sensei moved on to the rest.

And despite his eternal hatred over crowds, he uncharacteristically stayed within the area until Koro-sensei's last breath. When it was finally time for Koro-sensei's final moment, he gave one last hearty laugh and a heartfelt message, "And with this, the last term of fundamentals is now over. Good luck, my students! Always remember, make an assassination Sensei would be proud of."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts, btw. I hadn't expected much reception when I started writing this. So, thank you.

Anyway, I'll make this short and simply ask: Please leave review~ I really love reading all your responses. It's really nice. And I've noticed more have liked Yamamoto's chapter better. To be honest, that was the more thought out of the last three chapters. The other two, not so much. Probably because I've thought of it so quickly and I just typed it in just as quickly. Anyway, I've been planning to make a rewrite for those two for the above mentioned inconsistency with canon. So yeah...

Ciao!

PS: I might make Omakes for every character for some specific events as a bit of an excerpt or a closer look to KHR characters' interaction to the Class E. But that won't be out until I at least finished Tsuna and the gang first. I'll do some Arcobaleno and other famiglie after that, too.


	5. Dokuro Chrome

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 5: Chrome Dokuro

09/19/16

* * *

It was with a quiet greeting and an awkward introduction that they first met their new blue-haired classmate. Without even so much as acknowledging the blushes and high-fives from the male fraction of the class, she bowed respectfully and asked for her seat.

Nagisa was in a personal opinion that she either genuinely did not have taken notice of the other boys' reaction or had not understood why, rather than to have simply disregarded it.

 _She was an atypical girl_ , Nagisa continuously thought to himself for a conveniently long time. Of sorts.

She was quiet, that much was obvious. But she was also diligent and respectful. She could be ignorant of social nuances, too – to the point that she seemed to not know how to differentiate jokes. Not to mention her misunderstanding of some of the boys' attempted advances to her person.

She blushed over simple praises, yet Dokuro Chrome wasn't someone Nagisa would describe as shy. Instead she was reserved and polite.

She wasn't cowed by the insults and jeers from the students in the main building. She doesn't have a problem when asked for her opinion and helped out when needed. Although, she was mostly impartial to many things and was nonjudgmental. Even Fuwa's excessive gushes of Chrome's cute anime-main-character-worthy-eyepatch was taken in stride.

If there was anything strange about her, it was her almost animated discussions of _occult_ with Hazama-san. Occult and of anything dark.

It's not the literature nor the genre that seemed to interest Chrome, unfortunately. Oh, no. It's not something as harmless as that.

It's the idea and the details that sucked her in. Especially if it were the gory, creepy details that would have instilled more than just endless nightmares to anyone else. They were the type that could have delivered trauma and drove someone to insanity.

Korosensei made it a point to run away as far as he could once Hayama-san and Chrome gathered in a corner. And no one blamed him.

Everyone else just stepped back several paces away automatically – or get the heck out of the room – to get out of earshot. Some found it convenient to just jump out the window as they screamed out curses. It just gets really _di_ _s_ **t** _Ur_ B _ **in**_ _g_ real fast in that corner. Once, Nagisa swore he saw their shadows had moved differently and had even seen an extra one – which had waved cheerily in his direction. _Shudders_.

Funnily enough, though, they never really asked how she came to their class nor how her grades were. If the topic of exams and grades hadn't been breached, they wouldn't have known that Chrome actually has good grades. In fact, it's good enough that she might have settled in quite nicely in the mid-ranks of Class A.

It baffled them more than it irritated them. They envied her (sans Karma, of course). She passed the transferee exams with flying colors. She didn't get demoted to their class from violence nor of bad behavior. She just requested – informed, really – the Chairman and walked to their class like it was nothing.

Well, not really _nothing_ since Karasuma-sensei didn't looked repulsed – unnerved but accepting, nonetheless. So, the government must have been aware of her entrance to their class and approved. Which should have worried them for its implications, by the way.

So, yes, she's quiet and creepy but fitted in seamlessly without anyone's knowing. Sometimes they just forget she's even there. Yet, no one had any kind of inclination to paint her in any negative way. But sometimes Nagisa wondered why... _Huh. What was he…_ Chrome's nice.

Another thing they've not really bothered with until it got shoved in their face was Chrome's assassination attempts. Or its lack thereof. Or, at least, it's absence in their presence. Korosensei himself assured them that Chrome really did her own assassinations. They just… never seen it. Nagisa thought Korosensei was rather sad about Chrome's lack of inclination to ask a classmate for help. He looked understanding enough, though.

Nor did they have any idea what it even looked like. All her "assassination skills" were average, so, they've actually pegged her as a support type. It didn't help the fact that Chrome did indeed assist them from time to time. Which was the main reason why her competence had caught them flatfooted on that last day.

Of all important "events" the class partook in, it was in their most _exciting_ summer getaway in the Okinawa Resort that _Chrome_ first _happened_. There's no other way to describe it. Nagisa can't explain much of what happened nor was he sure of Chrome's full participation in it. Most of that night after their failed assault to Korosensei, were blurred out in not only his own memory but to others', as well. Well, maybe sans Ritsu but she wasn't allowed to speak a word of it.

He knew of the basics of the whole affair. Half of the class went sick, Takaoka-sensei attempted a ransom deal, they infiltrated the hotel, he met someone in the mid-floor, faced Takaoka-sensei, and learned their classmates' sickness weren't fatal. The details of how it went, though….

All he remembered was an unknown sensation of fogginess and Chrome's secretive smile. That and Korosensei's proud grin to everyone.

Karasuma-sensei was mildly irked right after while Bitch-sensei and three other supposed assassins were horrified and disturbed in various levels. Which was not a good thing.

In the back of his mind, Nagisa felt fascinated over it especially when they next met Lovro-san. The elderly man made it a point to not look Chrome in the eye. It seemed Bitch-sensei had talked to him already.

Days past like normal. They learned more. Had fun more. Then, the next thing they know, the Shinigami had abducted Bitch-sensei and the class had been threatened to walk into a trap. Conveniently enough, it was the day Chrome had requested a leave of absence to supposedly help out her "boss." Nagisa had mixed feelings on that.

Still, Chrome came in after Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei had arrived. She explained later on that her "Boss" had urged her to go back because he had a "bad feeling" about it.

They didn't really saw the fight that had occurred. But Korosensei kept insisting that Chrome had helped out even though she stood just a foot away from their cage. Just there, standing with a trident – where did that even come from?! – in her hand.

Kayano's secret, – betrayal – then, came to smack them into the face out of nowhere. Although, Nagisa didn't really begrudged Kayano for it and she hadn't meant to destroy their happy days in the end, things still went downhill from there on. As cliché as it would sound, it had been the beginning of the end.

In hindsight, the division between the class of those who wanted to find a cure for Korosensei and those who rather continue with the assassination regardless, shouldn't have blindsided them so much. It had been inevitable, even though none of them thought it would transpire eventually.

During their declaration of intentions, Chrome had gone to talk with Korosensei. For the first time since her transfer, she stood out in the class.

"Korosensei," she started with worried glance in the class' direction, "Boss wouldn't mind helping. But-"*

Chrome bit her lip and slumped her shoulders. Yet, her gaze remained steady into Korosensei's own beady ones. There was something vulnerable about it. It was like examining an endless pit with a blanched expression and weak, trembling knees but had resolved to jump in, anyway.

Korosensei smiled and reached a tentacle to pat the short girl, "Chrome-chan, I understand. We can't forcefully drag them nor offer a seemingly-gratuitous trap that they might only want for this moment rather than in the future."

There was a sense of relief in both their gazes as an unspoken decision had been made. A moment of indecisiveness still passed through their most quiet classmate before a look of determination and firm resolve replaced it, "I understand. I'll respect my classmates' decision."

With that, Chrome declared her neutrality toward the discord. She laid her obedience to their mass for whichever faction turned out victorious. Confused as they all were, they nodded their acquiescence and went through their battle.

Nagisa's team's success led to their infiltration to the space center. Even though, in result, they've uncovered the very small percentage of Korosensei's detonation in the near future, they opted to resume their killing attempts to their beloved teacher, nonetheless.

Followed soon after, unfortunately, were a series of events which heralded Korosensei's death. After their capture, escape from said capture, and penetration through enemy – well, they were at the time – lines, they arrived at their treasured school grounds with Korosensei and Chrome already in wait for them.

Shiro and Korosensei's former student soon cut into their heap and the clash began. In the corner of his eyes, Nagisa glimpsed a familiar trident materialized in Chrome's hand. Although it was the first time he'd ever seen anyone wield a trident as a weapon, Chrome had been seemed proficient in it. She valiantly parried and advanced her own assaults.

There were many things he didn't truly fathom during that fight. Things that weren't there just appearred and disappearred from one moment to the next. But one thing he knew, Chrome did her best to aid Korosensei and protect their class.

As powerful as Chrome appeared to be that moment, the speed by which Korosensei and his opponents operated in was not one she fully kept up with. And was pierced through her stomach as a result when she shielded Kayano's own self-sacrificial act.

It was nerve-wracking and stressful – the whole event. Especially when Korosensei had asked to be slain.

The last roll call had been bittersweet. All their happy memories spun into their minds and made the final assassination of Korosensei even more embittered. He wouldn't have been as sane as he ended up as if Korosensei hadn't reprimanded him with his resentful turn. And no matter how much they never really wanted to end Korosensei and Class E, it had to be done. Thus, their graduation finally came and went.

Chrome might have remained as mysterious as she had from the first time they met and she might not have frequently showed up in their gatherings, they knew still she's a friend. And silently as it might have been, her promised support remained the same from their days in Class E until their days in the future.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. At first I thought I'd just wait a few weeks until the end of the manga before I posted anything to keep in canon. ( _I was so happy to have predicted at least half of the ending. Goodness. I didn't expect to do so, you know. Admittedly, I've expected and would have wanted one last epic class assassination..._ ) And then, I just… procrastinated. Chrome's just so hard to write! I find it hard to pin down her personality. So, uhm, yeah… this chapter's quality is probably not up to par to everyone's expectations at all. |||orz

Note:

*If anyone's wondering, Chrome was offering Vongola's resources and if she voices it, the class might agree into it. But that would have dragged them into the mafia as a result.

PS: I haven't proofread this yet. So, uhh... yeah.

PPS: I changed the pattern a bit to keep anyone from getting the feel of repetitiveness. So, how was it?

PPPS: I'm not going to rewrite both Tsuna's and Gokudera's. I'll just make a chapter or so for all the characters' extra scenes which had not been included in their main chapters. I'll add what happened in the Okinawa Resort of Chrome's chapter there, as well. If anyone's curious.

Question #1: Any specific scenes you wanted to request that I do for each characters' Omake?

Question #2: If Nagisa had a flame, what do you think it would be?


	6. Rokudo Mukuro

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Chapter 6: Rokudo Mukuro

01/03/18

* * *

There was no proper greeting and no introduction made. They hadn't seen him enter the classroom nor had they even taken notice of his presence at the back of the room. That was until Korosensei's acknowledgement.

"Oh! You must be the new transfer student, Mukuro Rokudo-kun!"

A moment of bewilderment entered the class. They weren't informed of a possible transfer student and they had not even seen a shadow of said new classmate. They drew blanks and had momentarily thought Korosensei were making fun of them – or had gone down the deep end.

"Kufufufu," the strange laughter poured from everywhere. Echoes of it blasted them in waves from contrasting directions. Some felt disoriented by it and clutched their heads in pain.

It took a full minute before the sound settled in one direction and a faint mist blanketed the same corner, "Oh~ Hello."

Despite their disorientation, as one, the class turned their eyes to the source. The low yet mischievous voice and impish expression in the male's face was enough of a warning of what the said teen's future behavior entailed. It reeked of trouble more than Karma did – which said a lot of perturbing things.

Mukuro Rokudo, to say the least, was inconvenient in the best of times and suspiciously _too_ convenient in the worst occasions. His helping hand always came with a price, like the devil offering a sea of gold at the cost of your soul and more. And they have to learn this the hard way.

The first time they witnessed his maliciousness was during their "payback" to Maehara's ex-girlfriend and, of course, they have naively asked for Mukuro's help. Their plan had gone well through Korosensei's instructions. By the end of it, though, both poor victims had looked too delirious for their current predicament. Their eyes were clouded and had looked as if they were seeing something else. All the while, Mukuro laughed beside them without lifting a muscle for their plan. When it seemed Korosensei was about to give him a lecture, Mukuro had already vanished.

Nagisa was truly intrigued and impressed for how he managed to escape Korosensei. Too bad Mukuro had only smirked at him when he had asked. It would have been useful had he known how to accomplish such feat.

Karasuma-sensei had talked him out of it when their teacher heard of his attempt to learn such a thing from Mukuro. The man had outright prohibited him from doing so ever again. Nagisa could only acquiesce considering how severe the older man had looked.

Karasuma-sensei – stoic, superhuman that he was – was just as unnerved and wary of the tall teen as the rest of them. He always kept a careful eye of Mukuro and always seemed to appear around them – like a guard – when the said teen had anything planned out. There was some tension between them that promised a terrible end.

In fact, it wasn't just Karasuma-sensei who had been guarded around Mukuro among the adults. Bitch-sensei, despite being careless for many things was deeply chilled of Mukuro. She acted more subdued and solemn around the said teen not unlike a prey silently awaiting their predator to pass through without seeing them. And even Lovro kept a careful distance.

Bitch-sensei had voiced caution to them before they could say a word. She had been rather vague about it but the precautionary was real and spoke of danger – possible deaths not only to their person but to everyone around them, as well – if unheeded.

But surprisingly enough, among the class it wasn't Karma who was most affected and dubious of Mukuro. It was Terasaka. It was the class' main bully who butted heads and challenged the other blue-haired male – which Mukuro never really took seriously. Leery as he was, though, even Terasaka knew not to mess with Mukuro. There was just a certain darkness – and bitterness – to his glee by which the moment anyone reached out, they'd be pulled down into the abyss.

Be that as it may, they were curious and thirsted of the meager information they could get of their mysterious classmate. They wanted to learn of him. Deep within each student, they felt the loneliness Mukuro held and wanted to befriend him as a result. So, they asked about his attendance in their class and how he got in.

Initially, Karasuma-sensei divulged, Mukuro had been hired by the government and was offered to wave his class standing and grades as he was enrolled into class, for convenience – like how Itona had been primarily. But Mukuro merely laughed and waved their concern in turn and arrogantly proclaimed its insignificance.

It hadn't taken them long to realize its truth. Mukuro enjoyed his supremacy. He walked over class and the exams like it was child's play, like it wasn't even anything he needed to make an effort of.* It made Class A – especially Asano – bristle at his impudence while most of the class were half amused and/or half offended. Nagisa, on the other hand, felt perplexed and impressed even more.

As far as his talents and operation in assassination were concerned… Well. Mukuro really hadn't bothered doing anything in PE with them and simply looked on, quite bored – if he ever bothered showing at all. As for the actual assassination, there's constantly a convenient victim – or more – he could employ to his conniving. Those could only end in pain: physical, mental, and emotional pain.

In response to their weary treatment, Mukuro was endlessly entertained of them and spiteful of their teachers. Disconcertingly, – until they figured it out much later on in the year – Mukuro was even more amused of Kayano. He would send a knowing smirk to the short girl every chance he could get and would speak of a few words that would render the girl silent. Nagisa had pondered over it for so long. He'd even toyed at the idea that Kayano was being harassed but nothing else seemed to become of it.

Then, as soon as Takaoka entered the scene, showed his true nature, and ordered Mukuro to follow his design, the said teacher immediately found himself under the sharp, pointed blade of a trident. Dangerous gaze laid in wait of anything wrong to take advantage of.

A strong bloodlust had encompassed the field as Mukuro uttered his first words to Takaoka, "You're a lot more of a Mafioso than Decimo and his lapdogs. And I don't like it. I wouldn't take orders from the likes of you."

Right beneath Takaoka's rage, they all saw the fear. It wasn't a mere knee-weakening fear; it was a full blown I'm-going-to-die kind of fear. Admiringly, Nagisa silently admitted, Takaoka persisted against the fear with his pride.

In response, Mukuro gave the man a smirk and a chuckle with a mirth that never reached his eyes. Now, Mukuro's smirks were a usual sight to them, but it was typically made out of amusement rather than the spite he gave Takaoka. This only made Takaoka more enraged – and embarrassed.

Before everything could escalate further, Karasuma-sensei had opted to interfere then and had gotten Takaoka to focus on himself.

Of course, it didn't end there easily. And for whatever reason that Nagisa couldn't fully reiterate the following events, it concluded with Takaoka beneath the blade of the knife in Nagisa's hand due to a bet the man, himself, had initiated. Nagisa wasn't truly concerned of Takaoka even when the man had gone off humiliated and fuming. What he was most awkward with was the way Mukuro had studied him so contemplatively and considering, like he was being examined and compared to something else.

Halfway through the school year, they had already been made fully aware of how spiteful Mukuro was. Despite any spoken warnings Bitch-sensei had given them, they had been quite inclined to assume that somewhere deep inside, the tall teen could be sympathetic and humane. But what happened in their retreat in the Okinawa resort had shook that meager belief.

When their fellow classmates suddenly fell ill after their most leading assassination attempt to Korosensei, Mukuro had adopted a nonchalant look whilst they worried and panicked over it. Nagisa, for his part, had assumed his blue-haired classmate was simply the type to hide any kind of worry he had for others. Of course, not everyone agreed with his assessment. Terasaka most especially. His former bully had been utterly incensed. The rest had to cumulatively bar any more antagonism between the two continuously.

Once they've received the demand against their unseen and unknown – back then – enemy, they immediately took notice of Mukuro's lack of presence in their midst. And, that, had honestly threw them to distrust. Due to the seriousness and time-bounded matter, they were forced to focus and move onto the infiltration without the said teen.

It wasn't until they were already inside the hotel and had travelled to the top floors that they, finally, located Mukuro. In fact, when they entered their enemy's – Takaoka-sensei's – quarters, they found him sitting casually in the living area in front of a dazed – and looking so out of it – Takaoka-sensei. Mukuro had looked too bored and uncaring that for a moment, they had doubted their classmate's allegiance. It was when Mukuro had gestured the antidotes to them that all the accumulated stress was relieved of their person and they forgot of their qualms. Their ill classmates' health took precedence than anything else, after all.

The doubt never truly left though. It was only buried in the back of their minds.

This doubt was only made worse when the Shinigami walked into their class one day and threatened them with Bitch-sensei's life. As the man left, the class unanimously decided to walk into the trap either way. Most of everyone did anyway. Mukuro, on the other hand, had been quite skeptical of their plans.

"What is there to gain from rescuing a woman who had already left on her own accord?"

"What was that, you bastard?!" Terasaka practically growled along with the rest's own affronted reactions.

"She isn't your concern. You already have more to fret over with only yourself to look after. You'll only die if you follow through with this foolishness." Mukuro left without hearing their reply. It was after much contemplation that Nagisa had realized that Mukuro had only been concerned for them in his own way. No one else might agree, but Nagisa's hope for their wayward classmate had risen from its plummet.

Mukuro never did showed up until class the next morning. As a result, there had been a divide between him and the class since. Nagisa would have tried to bridge the gap, but Mukuro didn't even seemed concerned at all.

This gap only grew as time passed until the school festival.

It's not that anyone of them did anything. Mukuro hadn't even been there. But a younger brunet had come by to taste their menu on the first day. The boy had been noteworthy in that he had only asked for directions and proceeded to nowhere else but to their class. That and he had asked for Mukuro. When they confirmed the said teen's absence, the boy only smiled sadly.

Curious as they were, – and with a glaring lack of customers – they had guiltily hounded the younger male of anything they could glean of Mukuro. Fortunately, the boy – Tsuna, as he had shyly introduced himself – had warmed up to them enough without being a clumsy, nervous wreck. Though they hadn't been given any solid information, Tsuna had tried to convey as much as he could understand of their wayward classmate in as little words.

"He might be as bad as you think," Tsuna started with a depressing note, "But it wasn't really his fault. He's had a difficult life and it pushed him to be that way. You wouldn't want to be his enemy, for sure. But as an ally, (or as much an alliance he could tolerate to give anyone, anyway) he's reliable."

That's all the brunet would say before he paid for his meal and left. It didn't assuage their suspicion one bit, but they didn't outright glower at him anymore. And Nagisa suspected that the gap wouldn't ever heal especially how cavalier Mukuro had been of many things.

Kayano's and Korosensei's reveal of their past for one. Mukuro hadn't even deigned their presence with his. But Mukuro had already been aware it seemed. They couldn't figure out who told him, though.

Mukuro had withdrawn just as much from them as they had from them, Nagisa had mournfully thought. He barely went to class. And although it was expected, Nagisa was still disappointed how the tall teen wouldn't even state his opinion to the rift Korosensei's past had made to their class. Nor had he concerned himself of their venture into the space center.

That was why it was the more surprising when Mukuro had helped free them from their forced isolation as Korosensei was revealed to the world.

The following events that night was a blur. They passed through the hired mercenaries without problems. But their happy reunion with their octopus homeroom teacher was ended at the exact moment Korosensei was about to blow the candles of his birthday cake. The world, then, seemed to have tilted one hundred eighty degrees. At Shiro and Korosensei's former apprentice's appearance and subsequent attack on Korosensei, reality bended and twisted into an unrecognizable chaos.

Hot magma exploded from the earth like a geyser flowing straight from hell. Vines of enormous proportions tangled into a jungle of violence, lashing out and curling dangerously around the unwelcomed presences, as flowers bloomed into dangerous traps around them, simultaneously combusting and choking out spear-like thorns at Shinigami. But for some reason though, despite the difficult maze of laced death around them, Shinigami and Korosensei weaved between them without difficulty.

Nagisa couldn't believe how easily Shinigami danced around Mukuro's death traps! For who else could it have come from but their mysterious classmate who had appeared out of nowhere, holding a trident and calmly watching the mayhem like it was nothing. Despite the impossibility of the event, Nagisa couldn't find it in him to even doubt it.

What was more doubtful was that Mukuro had covered the whole barrier-enclosed area but the small circle of their class. And with how Mukuro had stood ahead of them, Nagisa almost thought he was a vanguard, ready to protect them from any harm. Then, Shinigami launched toward them and Mukuro laughed. Vines wrapped around their torsos and threw them out of the barrier without any regard to their protests and pleas.

The vines didn't allow them entrance until all signs of fighting had stopped inside the barrier and reality twisted back to its mundane rules. Their feet carefully treaded back inside the barrier, as if awaiting any more surprise attacks. Then, their eyes caught Korosensei's rugged form and his smile – a touch of relief at their entrance. They ran and screamed as the tentacle infested being collapsed.

The night was silent and mournfully peaceful as the weaponry alit from the sky threatened to finish the one teacher they had loved and respected like no other. Despite the fight the class had gone through against each other, at that moment, none of them had wanted to truly kill Korosensei. At the same time though, as twisted as it may seem, there was none in their class who doesn't want Korosensei to die outside their own conniving. It was the bond they forged. To free their teacher, there couldn't be anyone else but they who must do the did.

Nagisa was struck still for a second as the rest clutched and held down Korosensei's every limb. Everyone had gone and directly done so as Korosensei pointed out the opportune time. Nagisa blanked and gripped at the rubbery knife tightly, quietly despairing what must be done. It was only Mukuro who had knowingly gazed at his lightly trembling form – his form crouched, hands pressed against a tentacle and atypically solemn. Then, his classmates caught on to the missing piece of their heartbreaking puzzle and there was not a time for even a quick breakdown. A small, calm smile bloomed from his face with practiced ease before anyone else noticed.

He blanked his mind and sat still atop Korosensei's torso while class 3E's last roll call took place. Sooner than he expected, the small eternity ended and it was finally time. His carefully forced composure broke. In an action born of desperation and anguish, his hands lifted in preparation to pierce his teacher's heart as a scream ripped out of his throat. He knew then, he'd regret it. That was, of course, why Korosensei had stopped the action and corrected his mentality.

He smiled at his teacher one last time and stabbed straight into Korosensei's heart. Little lights pealed from the super being's form and fled into the sky. The tears that fell from his eyes felt like it wasn't enough to express his want for his incredible teacher's life to continue.

When they've had nothing left to cry out, they found themselves hustled inside the classroom. Their customized and tome-like yearbooks welcomed them from their desks. They flipped through the pages, read some passages and collectively felt like Korosensei had never truly left.

Come morning, they realized Mukuro was nowhere to be seen. His desk empty and seemingly never occupied. He hadn't shown up during their graduation. His name wasn't called. They never saw him again, not a peak nor a shadow. They don't have any contact to call to nor any address to visit to. They had thought of searching for Tsuna, to at least express their goodbyes to their wayward classmate, but the brunet had seemingly already guessed and found them instead. He was there when they trudged back into their classroom the next time they did, awaiting for them at the top of the mountain with a small smile and a promise that Mukuro was just fine. They ask for more. They couldn't stop him to leave. It had felt wrong to do so.**

Years past and they never saw either of them again. It was like they never existed. But one time, when they happen to stay later than usual at the top of the mountain, Nagisa heard a whisper of Mukuro's laughter. He smiled, bowed, and whispered back a thank you.***

* * *

Notes:

*I'm rather unsure of how Mukuro would have done in class but he didn't seem like the type to fail a subject if he didn't want to. He was undeniably arrogant and I've thought that if it wasn't an inconvenience, Mukuro would actually love to outshine everyone and look comfortable doing it. Studies included. Still, correct me if I'm wrong.

**Sad that 3E never saw Mukuro again and didn't even bother to give them a chance to say goodbye but I felt like it was more fitting this way. Mukuro was not a sentimental person to stick around after his mission was done. If he stayed, he might just do something stupid like disrespect their mourning in some way. And they're not Tsuna, who'd unerringly understand how Mukuro's personality went and just let it pass. But I think by graduation, he'd have formed some sort of respect to them that he figured he'd just leave to prevent something like that. Tsuna's part at the ending was just something to assuage their worries because heaven knows Mukuro would never bother.

***Whether the laugh Nagisa heard at the ending was true or imagined is unknown. Mukuro may or may not have visited on a whim that night.

* * *

A/N: Uhm. I'm alive.

Sorry…? Let's just say I got sidetracked…. Big time. It's just that life and procrastination happened and between those two, I couldn't get anything out. I've even forgotten to post what I've already written a year ago, too. Had to redo half of it, most especially the ending, though. Which is the reason this is really choppy.

Story format still changing, btw. Tell me if which of them are better. Or if you don't mind the constant change, at all.

Also, I may or may not write Ryohei next. (I'm still stumped that I've gone and finished writing his chapter and ended up losing it anyway.) If it's not Ryohei in the next chapter, it'll be the special instead. Special chapter include Tsuna plus Reborn and guardians in class 3E. Well, not everyone as actual classmates… Considering that I've already written part of it, I might just publish that first.

…And uhh… tell me if the ending didn't fit or something. It's just that I suddenly had such feels for AC (which was why I finally remembered and finished this). I don't know if I could ever top this ending. But I'll try. I might be back in the swing of writing after such a long hiatus. But uhh… circumstances are complicated sooo… Until next time.

Please review. Ciao.

PS: Thanks for answering my previous questions. And, yes, I'll write special chapters for some Arcobaleno, Varia, and other KHR characters at some point.

PPS: Watched the ending again after finishing this. So, Nagisa had volunteered to kill Korosensei... whelp! Can't change it now. Hopefully it's acceptable.


	7. Special I: Vongola Time Part 1

A/N: Yup. It's an early update to make up for my long hiatus. Kinda. I already have written a bit so… POV doesn't solely revolve around Nagisa like the other chapters. Usual format is unemployed. Hope you'll enjoy this one.

Warning: Foul language.

* * *

Assassination Classroom: Vongola Style!

Special I: Vongola Time Part 1

01/06/18

* * *

For some others, it had all began and ended at the destruction of the moon. But, to him, it wasn't even part of the prologue. His prologue had started almost two years ago when a baby hitman claimed as his personal hell-bringer. Loath as he might admit, Tsuna had never been more alive from then. Particularly, in that special moment when he stared at the sky, with friends who cared, after a life-and-death situation he had just fought tooth and nail over to survive in.

A normal life with friends, that's all he wanted. A life without tears spilt from fear and rage. A life without all the title of a mafia boss would include.

Sometimes, he worried, though. If he were to make his stand against his position of mafia heir and, finally, stubbornly carved that line in stone – gunshot or no gunshot to the head – would his friends still stay by his side? To never severe the bond they had forged together in the heat of battle, and soaked in the cold embrace of blood?

He wondered these in the deep recesses of his mind. An insecurity Reborn hadn't fully removed from his person – buried almost protectively in his heart. Insecurities that he wouldn't let himself be without, even within the harsh beatings of a hitman – the cool press of metal to his head, the intense pressure and force to his gut, and the awaiting ground his beaten body would uncaringly fall in.

Despite what it might have looked, Reborn was not cruel. He was not unfeeling. He was not thoroughly unkind. Instead, he let Tsuna face it head-on, without a blanket of security nor of a rose-tinted view of the bitter truth of the world.

But, perhaps, that was why he hadn't let go of his insecurities. For the what-if Reborn had implied – might still happen, his traitorous mind added – of the someday that his world would fall apart.

Even more, why he had needed the destruction of the moon and the beginning of someone else's changes. And, sadly, even the death of someone guiltless to the incident. Something he would, on no occasion, mention to anyone.

His morality had changed – that was a truth he could admit. It had been morphed and twisted by experiences he had no control over. Priorities had set and shaped what his virtues had become. And he could not regret it, for it might save his family – blood-relation or not – someday.

 _Nono_ 's pity was ignored. Reborn's satisfaction was equally disregarded. For he feared when he let himself look back, he might never take another step forward.

He smiled sadly and tears fell at the one regret he might ever have, the end of this new adventure.

* * *

A shadow flickered in the corner of his eye. Lovro deliberately made no move to acknowledge the newly arrival. Though his hands' grip tightened around his arms, barely withstanding a shiver up his spine. This wasn't something he had wanted to do but he had recognized the need. And as someone who had been living in the underbelly of society, he wasn't someone who wasn't used to having to do what was needed rather than what it was he wanted. His mind drifted momentarily to an old memory. This was the first lesson he had imparted once upon a time to a young girl he happened to take a custody of.

"Lovro," the shadow finally spoke, successfully severing his mentality to reminiscence. He inwardly berated himself and sighed; he was getting old.

"Nougat," he answered in turn as the man walked into what dim ray of light the flickering lamppost in the corner had to offer. Lovro eyed the man, having only seen the other again after so many years. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself, despite being of almost the same age, the other looked as fit as ever.

He didn't miss the way the man had observed him in turn.

"You've grown old," Nougat offered him with a smirk. His voice was light and casual. If Lovro was less the man he had become, he'd had fancied he was meeting an old friend and even replied with levity. As it was though, the steel behind the man's eyes was enough to dissuade the notion. Friends in their line of work were as rare as can be. Past non-aggressive history with another doesn't necessarily equate to lifelong friendships.

"I hadn't expected that you'd be coming here yourself." He lifted his body from the wall he was leaning into and rested his hands at his sides, muscles tightened in ready.

The right-hand of one of the most powerful _famiglia_ in the underground society merely tilted his head sideways as if in deep thought. Lovro wasn't fooled. The glint from one of the windows above was a deliberate warning from a sniper. He almost laughed. Why Nougat had even bothered to bring a sniper with him when it was obvious how outgunned Lovro had already been without any the other person's presence, was up in the air.

But the situation was dire. This was no time for any laughing matter.

He threw a manila folder to the man's direction. It settled by the feet of his current companion. "The government wanted to make a deal."

The man made no move to pick the thrown object up and merely raised his brows. Lovro stood still, silent and serious. The man studied him for a moment, contemplating about something that Lovro was sure would render his person either immobile or dead.

A tensed moment passed. When he looked satisfied with what he had found, Nougat hummed and calmly took the folder from the ground, rummaging through it idly. Lovro patiently waited the other to finish, carefully watching for any reactions the man could have. Nothing changed in the man's expression as he read through the file page by page – something Lovro couldn't claim to have done the same when he'd been presented it the same way.

It didn't take more than two minutes for Nougat to read through it all. It wasn't like there was much stated in the dossier, anyway.

"When we've heard the authorities had captured you, then just as abruptly released you, we surely hadn't been expecting this." Nougat gestured to the folder in his hand.

It was Lovro's turn to raise his brow to the other. He couldn't imagine Vongola to not be on the top of things. The moon's explosion was momentously obvious that any sane person would want to know what had caused it. And what Vongola wanted to know, they knew. He was, also, fairly sure they had been keeping tabs on whatever the government had been up to even before said event occurred.

The man only chuckled at his silent inquiry. "I suppose you don't mind being the _cosa nostra_ 's face and contact?"

He grunted in a show of irritation. He couldn't hide the fact that he doesn't have any particular choice at the matter, though. The authorities already knew of him. He'd been captured and had already become a known entity. And anyone who he goes into contact with would most likely be a known entity to the government soon enough. He had been under close observation the whole, after all.

Which was exactly why Nougat's appearance had been quite the surprise. The man's too high up the ladder that if any legal personnel winds up discovering about Nougat, it would bring trouble to everyone involved.

Nougat smirked at him in amusement and gestured to the sniper once more.

Lovro suddenly caught the hum of power in the air. He took a quick peak at Nougat's hand. No such flicker in the rings were to be seen. He took another glance at the sniper, who he now suspiciously considered has a different role entirely to his initial thoughts. He reconsidered which _famiglia_ Nougat had come from once more; they wouldn't take this sort of chance if they knew they couldn't handle it after all.

With nothing but a nod to his person, the man vanished into the night. He stayed and waited longer even after the haze in the air finally lifted.

Nougat left no information on how to keep in contact despite basically ordering him to be the official intermediary between the two sides. He shifted his coat tighter around his body as a cool breeze passed.

There was really nothing more he could do about it. If they needed something from him, they'll find him. He nodded at the man hiding at the corner, who has finally shaken off the daze he had involuntarily fallen into, and strode off the alley.

* * *

 _Dearest Tsunayoshi,_ the letter revealed after a flare of saffron burnt into a deeper shade of orange. The fire flickered, but the paper remained untouched – such was the control of a master of his own flame; Tsuna took a moment to relish the sight in awe. He could only dream of having the same mastery.

The click of a gun warned him from his distraction. With an anticipatory wince, he returned his sight to the message in his hand.

 _I hope you are doing rather well. I have heard a great many things from Reborn and know that I am absolutely proud of you. And though I would have loved to chat with you of less grim matters, I regret I must ask of you to risk your family and your own life once more. There's been a great disturbance that I'm sure you've seen, if not during the event, then, the aftermath of it: the destruction of the moon._

Tsuna carefully took a calming breath at the reminder. He had been watching the sky when it had happened. A great ring of light swallowed the sky for but a second before a terrible rumble flooded his ears. The following shockwave threw him off his feet. The next thing he knew, the moon had been reduced to a permanent crescent.

 _I'm sure you have countless questions. And though I could not share to you certain details due to an agreement I've had with the government-_

"T-The government?!" he screamed in alarm. The government had made a deal with the underground organizations? Without any casualties on both sides?! That's crazy!

 _Thwack!_ Tsuna held his poor, abused head as he glared at the one holding the mallet. His mouth opened in protest but was callously given no attention, as his – not really a baby, but a budding teenager now, he corrected – tutor spoke, "It's not that unbelievable. It's happened before. If you read the book I told you to read, you would know. But-"

Reborn's tone adjusted warningly when another complaint was, again, about to leave his mouth. Tsuna obediently closed his mouth, afraid of the inevitable pain, as the dark haired fellow continued as if uninterrupted, "-it's only happened once and it's not as bloodless and lacking of dispute as you've imagined. And this time around, we have something direr in hand than war. And we've all agreed that cooperation is best at the moment."

With a look, Tsuna was urged to carry on reading. Weariness grew with every word his eyes passed.

- _I could at least inform you of a few important information. The alarming truth is: the destruction of the moon is not without a culprit. And said culprit had threatened that in a year, a comparable outcome would befall to our only home planet if he is not ended._

 _Outrageous as it may sound, the threat is confirmed to be truth, unfortunately._

 _So, of course, we are all eager to comply and had provided our own solutions the best our resources could provide.-_

Tsuna gulped at the implications. If it's the government, that could mean bombs, firearms, and other such military weaponry. To the mafia, however, that meant flame users and assassins. Specifically, in Vongola's case, it's the Varia. To the mafia as a whole, that's probably the Arcobaleno.

* * *

Collonello eyed their target from the scope of his rifle, several kilometers away. A finger laid in wait at the trigger, patiently waiting for an opportunity. "Do we really have to wait for lunch break, _kora_?"

"Yeah," Lal answered beside him, cleaning her own preferred artillery beneath the shadows of a tree, "I heard the last one who attempted to do so during school time ended up really bad."

He grimaced. If even Lal thought it was bad, then it had to be exceedingly severe. He already felt sorry for whoever the poor sap was.

"For someone who'd threatened to blow the planet up, he doesn't look intimidating, at all. Even the kiddies down there look like they're having fun, kora." He smirked at the sight inside the classroom. Every student was firing their guns at the octopus to no avail. He whistled once the shooting had ended, not a single one so much as scratched the super being. "Whoa. It's fast."

"Idiot. Just observe the target properly," his companion snorted at his astonished tone. He grinned stupidly. He almost managed to make Lal laugh. This assignment's the best.

* * *

He wondered who was it that got sent. If the target's still alive, then he feared what kind of monster they have to be to not only survive Varia but also live past any Arcobaleno. But Reborn hadn't been deployed.

Right?

If there's anyone who could do it, then surely it would be Reborn. A cold, heavy feeling settled at the pit of his stomach as his eyes shifted to said number one hitman in weary anticipation; there was not a smirk nor a frown on the man's stony face.

He bit his lips and went back to the letter.

- _And had failed. Without much effort from the target in question._

 _Fortunately, the target had conformed to cooperating as much as he could,-_

He barely suppressed a wince and simultaneous heart attack before his features blanked. He latched onto the last sentence with complete incredulity. And repeated it several more times. It remained the same. His face twisted further in disbelief. What kind of person would cooperate in his own assassination after he went and threatened the world?! Only a madman would!

Tsuna shook his head. It was not the time. It was neither the time for a panic attack nor a breakdown.

 _-with requirements he had set on his own. And we'd like to take advantage of them to increase our rate of success._

 _We were reluctant to have an agreement with our sworn enemies, but it must be done. It was the only way. And as part of our agreement, our side had settled on providing assassins the best the underground had ever cultivated. Furthermore, I'd like to send you and your guardians, as well.-_

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" his body jerked back in surprise and imbalanced the chair he was using. Inevitably, the chair toppled over along with his person.

 _Bam!_ He groaned at his bruised back. He heard Reborn sigh and picked up the fallen paper. Instead of admonishing Tsuna or adding more bruises to his poor abused body, his normally sadistic tutor ignored him and continued on with the letter.

 _-You must understand, this would not only be to our advantage, but also in the hopes that it will be for the good of those hapless children._

 _The target had requested to teach a class of middle school students in exchange for his cooperation, if you must understand. And he had agreed not to hurt any of these students. With this, we are free to take our chances of removing the target while he will surely be on a specific place in a specific time. Of course, it went without saying that such procedures will not occur during class hours, so as not to disturb the children's lessons._

 _But that is not what I had worried over, since I had witnessed the target's adamant determination and want to be the children's teacher. He will not let any harm befall the children, this I trust wholeheartedly. What is worrying, though, is the government's choice of letting the children try their hands at eliminating the target._

 _I'm sure you've deduced the nature of my worry by now. If it's not the act itself that the children could accomplish, then, it is the process and mindset they must commit to themselves in order to succeed. Once the target is gone, what will become of the children? How will they cope in the future? Will they have to make such a perilous choice?_

 _As I cannot do it myself, I make my plea to you. Please, look after the children._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Timoteo di Vongola_

* * *

Hayato studied his target and new classmates from his seat at the back. His posture was seemingly bored as the class continued on with the lesson. He scowled. Not only was his boss not with him yet, the octopus had the fucking gall to snatch up his pack of cigarettes the moment he stepped into the room.

He growled when the octopus sent him a smug look as if reading his mind. The intimidated looks sent his way would have been satisfying if he hadn't been in a foul mood. _Jyuudaime_ – with that stupid baseball nut and Dokuro – wouldn't be transferring for another week. It was only logical, of course. The government couldn't catch wind of _Jyuudaime_.

 _Nono_ wanted to send in _Jyuudaime_ without having to inform the government about him and Hayato thoroughly agreed. If Hayato was transferred together with those three, the authorities might suspect. After all, it was already decided that the underground would send someone capable as a student into the class. The student happened to be him since he already had the reputation to back it up even before he met _Jyuudaime_. So it was best that he transferred separately to dissuade any further connection between them.

If it was blaringly obvious how all of them had been classmates since freshmen year, this would have been easier. But no, Reborn had to cook up some mundane reason to get the three into the school. Plus, unless they utterly fail the entrance exam, they wouldn't end up in Class 3E, at all. The baseball idiot wouldn't have a problem with that, he's sure. He sighed. But at least he could wholeheartedly trust _Jyuudaime_ to be able to do something about it fast. _Jyuudaime_ 's just too amazing to not to.

He sent the octopus another withering glare for good measure before turning his attention outside. _Patience, Hayato. Patience. Jyuudaime's counting on you._

* * *

A/N: As always, I don't really know what I'm doing. But regarding Nagisa's flame attribute… Well, I'm not sure if I'll be using it but if I would I might just settle with something simple. Rain seems to be winning, so… maybe.

Anyway, thanks for being patient! Like really, really, REALLY patient. I'm not really all confident on how this turned out. So… Please let me know of your thoughts on your reviews~! That and which scenes you wanted to see for these specials or if there's any POV you wanted me to explore…? If there's any character interactions you want me to write, I'll think on it and try to make it fit. KHR characters who would definitely appear are the tenth generation and Reborn. But if there's any other character/s you want to pop up at some point, I'll try to at least give them a cameo.

Until the next update. Ciao.


End file.
